Coaxial connectors are routinely coupled to coaxial cable to accommodate the need for variable lengths of cable in the field. That is, once a length of cable has been cut to size, the end of a coaxial cable is prepared and coupled to a cable connector. Once combined, the coaxial cable connector is ready to make the necessary electrical connection between an interface port and the coaxial cable to conduct RF energy/signals.
Typically, the connection therebetween relies upon axially-induced radial compression to produce the necessary friction loads/hoop stresses between a compliant outer jacket of the cable and a rigid inner post/outer body of the connector. Generally, the connection must carry at least about forty pounds (40 lbs) of axial load to be deemed sufficiently strong to meet the requirements of a “reliable” mechanical connection. However, as materials are lightened to remove weight and cost from both connector body and the coaxial cable, it is becoming increasingly more difficult/challenging to provide this threshold of axial retention. Additionally, other design criteria have given rise to even more rigid guidelines/standards to improve the level of axial retention. Moreover, there is an increasing need to simplify the number of steps required to effect such connections to minimize complexity and cost.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome, or otherwise lessen the effects of, the disadvantages and shortcomings described above.